The present exemplary embodiment relates to a control system and method of detecting and controlling the onset and occurrence of stall in a lift-generating member. It has particular application where the lift-generating member is a stabilising fin or a steering rudder of a ship, a wing of an aircraft or a rotor blade arrangement for a helicopter.
Stabilising fins are mounted below the waterline on the hull of a ship to improve the stability of the ship, particularly in rough seas. A fin is connected into the ship via a shaft and is rotatable about its longitudinal axis to vary the angle of the fin. Usually a ship has a fin on each of the opposed sides of its hull, which are independently controlled and generally act in opposition to reduce adverse roll and pitch effects.